1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention generally relates to overspray collection booths. More specifically, the claimed invention relates to an Overspray Collection Booth designed for the collection of tanning fluid overspray during the application of tanning fluid to the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People typically find sun-tanned skin attractive and have sent long periods of time exposing their skin to the sun in order to tan their skin. However, over the last several decades people have become more aware of the harmful effects of prolonged exposure to the sun and have been seeking different ways of obtaining the look of sun-tanned skin while avoiding prolonged exposure to the sun. One of the ways people have found to obtain the look of sun-tanned skin without excessive exposure to the sun is by applying tanning fluid to the skin that presents the look of sun-tanned skin.
One of the more popular ways of applying the tanning fluid is to airbrush the tanning fluid on the skin. However, during the application of the tanning fluid with an airbrush, tanning fluid tends to ricochet off of the persons body, tending to create a mess in the area around the person. It has come to my attention that there is a need for a way to collect tanning fluid overspray that occurs during the application of tanning fluid by way of an airbrush. There are several collection type devices in the prior art that have been designed for the collection of paint and paint type products, but they do not address several of the needs that are specific to the collection of tanning fluid when tanning fluid is dispensed by way of an airbrush. Several of these devices are discussed here.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,309 issued to Milder discloses a self-contained, compact and portable powder spray booth and powder recovery system includes a base unit, and a separate booth removably mounted upon the base unit which can be easily customized to accommodate articles of varying shape and size without changing the design of the base unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,308 issued to Dully discloses a method for treating paint comprising collecting overspray paint into a sump, adding a stabilizing compound to the water in the sump, adding a paint cure catalyst to accelerate the cure of the paint, assisted by heat and then filtering the cured paint from the clean water filtrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,738 issued to Bhatnagar discloses a recovery plant for surplus water paint in paint-spraying booths having a circuit of water circulating in the booth wherein such problems with sedimenting water paint particles no longer arise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,301 issued to Saatweber discloses a process for recovering the overspray of aqueous coating agents during spray application by collecting it in an aqueous washing liquid which is continuously circulated in a circuit to the spray booth, where the solids concentration of said washing liquid is maintained within a range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,384 issued to Saatweber discloses a process for recovering the overspray of aqueous coating agents during spray application in spray booths in which aqueous circulating liquid is circulated for the purpose of collecting overspray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,498 issued to Reighard discloses a system and method for controlling air flow through the interior of a powder spray booth includes a powder collection system for collecting oversprayed powder from the interior of the spray booth. The powder collection system includes a powder collector with a powder collection chamber, a pulse plenum chamber, and a fan plenum chamber containing a motor driven fan for drawing the air-entrained powder into the fan plenum chamber so that the oversprayed powder is collected on the cartridge filters and filtered air is exhausted from the fan plenum chamber through one or more final filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,508 issued to Laughlin discloses a system for coating human skin, a chemical composition, such as a cosmetic or medical formulation, is uniformly coated over the entire body or selected parts of the body of the person being coated.
These previously issued U.S. patents show several different overspray collection type booths, but are not suitable for the use in providing a low cost, simplified collection device. Therefore, there is a need for an Overspray Collection Booth as shown and claimed here.